Full of Love
by Mystical Chibi Roxy
Summary: In a world where people believe that having a skinny body means that they are perfect; Cloud struggles with his problems and making everyone open their eyes and see that looks are not everything. He struggles with his weight problems, though he is not alone. Naminé, Olette and Riku help him through. He's not full of fat, he's full of love.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my new story. It's based on this soap opera and on a certain past of mine. I used to suffer just like Cloud when I was in elementary school, until I began to hate my life and wished I died. I used to be fat when I was a child and through my teen years, thank god for my family and friends that supported me and made me lose weight. So here is this fic, I hope you enjoy it. I don't own nothing but a little of the plot.

Full of Love

Prologue

Cloud P.O.V.

"Hey look there goes chubby," one of the kids said as they walk right behind me.

I ignored them and kept walking to school. My mom goes to work early at ungodly hours, so I walk and get bullied on the way. I tried to walk faster, trying to get away from them as soon as possible, I looked behind me to see that they are right behind me.

Bastards...

I felt one of them grab my backpack and shove me forward to my fall. I landed on my face, pain shot through my face as I get up and dust myself. I glare at them. Only to make their skinny asses laugh out loud and point at my dirty face. More kids came to see what was going on, upon seeing me they all point and laughed along with the bullies. I tried not to cry as they kept insulting me with cruelty in their voices.

"That's were you belong you pig," one of the kids shouted as they kept on laughing.

I ran away crying, but I stopped as I began to pant hard, some of the kids ran after me and began to throw remarks on me. I cried as they called me pig, fat, ugly and disgusting looking. I saw some of the girls also throwing nasty remarks as they walked besides the boys. I hated my life, and I was only in the fourth grade.

I walked as they followed me making my short walk hell. One small girl stood right in front of me and my bullies, she had short chocolate-brown hair with emerald eyes. Another girl stood next to my friend, she had platinum-blonde hair tied in pigtails and glared at the bullies. Naminé, my cousin and Olette, my friend from when we were in dippers. They stood in front of me blocking my teary face as they kept glaring at all of them.

"Leave Cloud alone before we kick your nuts," Naminé glared with her pale-blue eyes.

"What's a couple of nerds gonna do about it?" one of the girls said with an evil glint in her sapphire eyes.

"This," Olette pushed the girl to the floor.

"You pushed me!" the girl gasped, she was on the same grade as us, she scowled looking at Olette getting ready to hit her.

I watched as Naminé punched the girl before she did any harm to Olette. I was shocked because I have never ever seen Naminé use violence before, usually she's the quiet type. I see many people gasp as they watched the fourth grader scream in pain, ah music to my ears. I see that Olette and Naminé grab each side of my hand and they walk away with a small glare. I walk right in the middle of them sniffing once in a while.

"Don't listen to them, Cloud. They are mean and I don't want you sad. We love you." Naminé said leaning to my side giving me a hug.

"We'll kick their asses if they bother you again," Olette smiled innocently, with a giggle.

We walked inside the school watching as many kids were waiting in line for the teachers to call roll call. We went to play on the swings when the bullies from earlier came back to bother me. I see the oldest boy who smirked while he stood tall looking at me with a hatred glare. The girl next to him smirked, her eyes looking at me with a look that she rather see a pig roll over the mud than seeing me. I glare at them to see who will be the first to strike.

"You can't get on the swings," the boy sneered.

"And why not?" Olette crossed her arms around her small frame glaring at the man.

"Not you, you can't break them like Cloud here can. Huh, fats." the girl next to him laughed as she threw her head back as she laughed at his joke.

"Looks like I haven't taught you a lesson," Naminé said showing the girl her fist again.

"Alright everyone, come to class." our teacher said shouting out loud for all of us to hear.

We walked back to the line in alphabetical order, Naminé was the first in line while Olette was right in the middle, I was almost the last one as the girl who was bullying me stood one person behind me, I was silently sighing as the person that was behind me is a nerd that is all a loner and likes it like that. I see the teacher pointing and checking her clipboard. Her chocolate-brown eyes smile with warmth.

"Ms. Rinoa, can I go to the bathroom," Demyx, a hyper-yet annoyingly fun friend to hang out with sometimes. His best friend is behind me, Zexion-who scares people who stare at him for too long. He skipped kindergarten and is a smart boy.

"Go ahead, make sure you meet us at the classroom." Rinoa smiled looking at the bubbly boy run towards the bathroom.

^v^v^v^

We sat on the desks, my stomach rumbled reminding me that lunch time was near. I smile as I solve the multiplication, the same boy pulls my hair making me cry in surprise. I look back at him who is smirking down on me, I glare at him and go back to work ignoring his whispers.

"Hungry? I heard your stomach growl like a lion." the boy sneered as he leaned forward.

I ignore him, trying to concentrate as the tears stung my eyes. I see paper balls fly towards me, I open it to see a poorly drawing of a hamburger. I look up to see that the girl smirked as she made motions with her hands as if eating a huge hamburger and smiling. I ignore her and smiled when Olette glared at the girl as if ready to punch her. Naminé rose her fist as well making the girl shut up and look back down on her work. She tempts me to hit her, even though I'm a boy and I don't hit girls. I hear the teacher speak that it is lunch time. I quickly get up and move to where the line starts at the door. Olette and Naminé right behind me. Both have their lunch ready with smiles.

"Riku! What are you doing!" Naminé giggled as she watched her friend trying to stand on one hand.

"It's called street dancing," he replied as his short silver hair fell on his face, his aqua-eyes laughing with bright happiness.

"I want to do that!" Olette cheered as she tried to what Riku was doing.

She puts one hand down and tries her best to lift her body up and make her still. I see her shaking, but she manages to stay on that same hand for a while. Riku then tries to spin on the floor using his hips to make a full circle. I clap when I see him, Olette wasn't so lucky as she made only half a circle. We still clap for a good job, Riku is a serious boy with a lot of knowledge that he is too young to know. I admire him, he is what I wish I was. Skinny, with a perfect body, he can beat you up if you look at him the wrong way and he is not afraid to show his true self. That's why the bullies don't bother me when I'm with him, I smile. How I become friends with him? I have no idea?

"Let's go play," Riku says as he gently looks at me with a smile. Olette and Naminé cheer and grab me, with my extra weight, I pull them down with me. Riku helps them and I try to stand on my chubby legs. Right, now we head off to the park.

^v^v^v^ Leon's P.O.V.^v^v^v^

"I said shut up you miserable little bastard," I hear my step-mother screaming at some man from another room. I walk pass them seeing where have my little two brothers ran off.

"Sora, Roxas?" I search for them, but I can't find either of them.

"Leon!" Sora runs at me with a speedy smile on his face.

"Where is Roxas?" I asked looking at his wide eyes.

"I saw him follow mom," Sora said looking at the other side of the house.

^v^v^v^Roxas's P.O.V^v^v^

I followed my mommy cause I see her and another man trying to argue. Why would mommy be arguing with a man? Maybe I should tell my dad about it. I stay hidden behind the door to see my mommy scream at the man, her sapphire eyes are glowing with anger. I see her push the man towards the window. Its open, isn't it dangerous?

"Stupid, I was supposed to get the money. Why did you betray me Sephiroth!" I hear mommy scream clutching her curls.

"Look, I have nothing to say when your husband gave all that money to his oldest son, Leon. He will be starting middle school this fall," the man, Sephiroth tried to reason with mom. She looked beyond mad.

"I have no use for you," my mom smirked.

I watch with slow motion as mommy pushed the man out through the open window making him fall. Aren't we on the fourth floor in the mansion? I watch in horror as the man-made eye contact with me, he yelled as he fell out the window and through the air. I hear a sickening noise of bones clashing with the cement floor. My mom turns around to see me with wide, scared, psychotic eyes.

"Roxas,"

I am scared of what is going to happen to me as I see my mom come closer to me with a wide insane grin up her beautiful face. I gulp as tears run down my eyes backing up and I backed up in a corner seeing my mom with wide eyes. I shook as I felt her soft hand trace my cheeks, I look up at her eyes, like my own.

"How would you like to go on a trip," she smiled sweetly as she advanced towards me.

^v^v^v^Cloud's P.O.V.^v^v^

Middle school is even more humiliating. I stare at the same people who were my bullies during my whole elementary school. Lucky-fucking-me, I sighed as I entered my p.e. class. Today we were running the mile. Oh joy, but I was always the last one. This makes my bullies laugh hard, thank god I have Riku and Olette here with me. I smiled when I met their smiling face, Riku always came first and Olette comes to a close third.

Riku grew within the small years of our lives. He is strong and his silky hair reached a little past his shoulders, his aqua eyes were glaring at a certain someone as they smirked at him daring him to start something so his sneaky ass would go and snitch at the teacher. Riku smiled my way and I did his, I look up to see Olette as she also glared at the blue-eyed girl, the girl glared back as if making her rend to her knees and ask for forgiveness. Like hell, Olette would make sure hell froze over the world before anything like that ever happened.

Olette grew close to Riku, Naminé and I. We are inseparable, she grew to become a lovely young lady, she is a tomboy who loved to street dance along with Riku. Her hair grew as well with layers and split in half, her eyelashes stayed the same as mine, long and thick. Must be some inheritance, I shrugged as I smile at my best friend who waved from the back.

"Mr. Donald, are you sure we should be running the mile? I mean some of us could barely make it towards the corner..." my bully smirked as he stared at me with his evil eyes.

"Just because of that, you are running an extra lap around the track," Mr. Donald said un-amused as the rest but my friends all laughed out loud.

We heard the whistle go off and we ran. I started to pant as my legs began to burn, I guess he was right, I can't even make it to the corner wich was seven feet away from our starting line. Sad isn't it. I see Riku run as fast as I ever seen him run, I see everyone passing me leaving me behind everyone else. Soon, I'm by myself, I stop; breathing heavy, heart racing to an extreme, and I just want to sit down and drink some Kool-Aid.

"Come on Could," Riku said as he passed me again, he smiled encouraging me to not give up. I smile and keep on running. I feel someone pushing me making me fall on my face. I turn around to see her blue-eyes on me, she smirked as she kept running.

I groan as blood trickled down my lip, whoever made tracks, they need to make them softer. In case I fall again, which I'm pretty sure this isn't the last time I'm falling. I get up feeling Olette helping me, she smiled and ran next to me ignoring all the people laughing at my tragic fall. I tried to ignore them as tears stung my round face.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review as I love them all. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I kinder got stuck with Crimson Storm, I had so many ideas all in one day, but I was at work. So when I got home I completely forgot. Dx anyone else suffers like me? So I am right now trying hard to remember what I was thinking and them sort it out. I own nothing, enjoy!

Full of Love

-Cloud P.O.V.-

I was sitting in science listening to my teacher speak about the love she has for her horses. Lady, I know horses are your favorite animals, but why have posters of them on every single space of the wall? I didn't want to ask her, guess no one wanted to since she was a crazy one. I looked around the classroom when something hit me on the back, I glared at everyone who looked sort of suspicious to me. My cousin senses my glare and began to look around to see that my bully was smirking, his dark eyes making me look down quickly.

"Alright class, there will be a project coming up for finals. You will all have to dissect a frog in this lab in order to observe the external and internal structures of frog anatomy." the teacher says all happy.

"Ugh..."

I looked up to see Naminé cross her arms in front of her and rests her head on her arms. I gave her a look that pities her, she half glares at me whole-heartedly. We smiled knowing who our partners will be. I know she hates anything that is slimy and ugly-looking.

"This is what we'll need and I'll put a video on so it could teach you how to use the safety equipment..."

After the video, I was with Riku in English, my teacher loved nature, flowers is her speciality. She has a younger daughter, a year younger than us, Aerith is her name. She usually hangs out with the loud crown even though she isn't loud. I have her for history along with Olette and Naminé. I copy the work on the board when I hear my bully snickering, why do I have him on all of my classes? I will never know.

"Hey move your fat ass out-of-the-way, can't see the board." he said making his gang laugh at my embarrassment.

My face heats up fast, tears about to fall down my face. I look down, my bangs hiding my glasses and face. When I entered the eight grade the school said I had bad eye vision, and it didn't help that I now wore braces. Life sucks.

Once again we are on my least favorite class, P.E. I get there first and quickly change out of my clothing. Once finished, I go and meet Olette who was already dressed out, her hair in a high ponytail. She smiled at me and we walked towards the gym. Our teacher wrote down on the board where we will meet.

"Did you see today at lunch," Olette began talking.

"Seifer kissing Hayner behind the school? Yeah, we passed through there. We even went a second time just to make you and Nami shut up." I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"It was hot!" Olette smiled while she blushed. Probably thinking about it.

We got to the gym and separated our ways looking for our spots. I look to see the teacher, same one as my seventh grade teacher. He looked down.

"Due to my hangover, I decided to take it easy on all of you and make you play dodge ball." Mr. Donald said rubbing his eye.

How can this be easy? I will be shot at by balls, I gulped as I saw my bully who smirked at me. Great, I know who will take me out, I should have not dressed out. The teacher separates us, I'm thanking God that Riku and Olette are on my team, along with some of the athletic team. My bully was at the other side; probably thinking on how to hurt me without looking like he did it on purpose. I sighed and got ready position, I could probably get a ball if I'm fast enough. I heard the whistle blow and ran, I got lucky and grabbed a ball. I see Riku grab two balls and is quick to throw one, he hit some girl with blond hair.

"You're out," Mr. Donald said as he called the girl out.

"Cloud watch out," Riku said as he pulled me aside.

I saw a ball hitting the wall at a fast and hard speed. I gulped imagining that could have been my face if Riku wasn't there for me. I thanked him. He smiled at me making my heart skip a beat, I just noticed how good-looking Riku is for the first time. Why do I feel my face heat up and butterflies in my stomach? I ignored it and kept my guard up if another ball comes to me at full speed.

We went at it the class, I almost make it without an incident. I see Olette got hit on her stomach by the girl who hates both her and Naminé. I smiled remembering the good old days when we were little and Naminé punched her. I was distracted, big mistake.

"Cloud,"

I turned just in time to feel pain seeped through my face just as the ball hit me. The force made my glasses break right in the middle leaving a thin line. I looked just on time to see my bully smirking, I felt tears falling down my round face. It hurt, I felt something dripping and looked to see a small trail of blood on my right eyebrow. I looked to see that my glasses broke on top of the lenses, that must hae cut me.

"Cloud are you okay?" Riku asked me with a worried face.

I nodded as more tears kept falling down my face, I was embarrassed. I'm all grown up and still a crybaby. I looked away only to have Riku pull my chin towards his way, I looked up to see him so close to my face making my heart skip more beats. I could feel my face flush a bright red and quickly looked away.

What is this feeling?

- Leon P.O.V.-

"Leon,"

I looked to see my younger brother Sora walking towards me with a smile on his face. I smiled to him as well, I knew that smile. I'm just waiting for the question.

"Can Kairi and I come to pick her brother up from the airport too." Sora asked looking ever so innocent.

"I don't know, did you ask your mom," I said thinking really hard.

My mother died right after I turned one year, my dad got all depressed and began to drink everyday. Later dad met some woman at a bar before I turned three, he got her pregnant and now is living with her 'happily'. To him, but to me, it's like that woman hates my guts always ignoring me and throws a nasty remarks my way when we are alone. Well excuse me for coming to this lifetime, better luck the next one buddy.

Somehow Sora and Kairi made me bring them, I love my little brothers. Sadly Roxas wanted to study overboard at Hallow Bastion, is it that bad living here in Radian Garden? One day I will go to Destiny Islands for all the drama I've suffered. My dad is planning to move to Twilight Town next fall, I'm tired of always transferring all because of his job. Since he owns many jewelery stores all over the world. Yeah right at this age I could retire and still die a rich man. Hell even on my next life I will still be filthy rich.

"There he is," Kairi pointed at her older brother who brought a friend from Destiny Islands.

"Axel!" Kairi ran to hug her older brother.

"Kairi, I haven't seen you since I left to my school field trip," the bastard says as he looked at me. Our school was having a field trip, I was sick that week and couldn't go. The field trip lasted two weeks, I was livid these past weeks.

"Was it fun?" Sora asked looking happy.

"Yup," another teen smiled. His silver eyes looking up at Axel as the two of them hugged.

"How is the wedding coming along?" Axel asked us.

"Great..."

Did I ever mentioned that Kairi and I will get married after graduation, courtesy of both our fathers trying to make their businesses even stronger. This was decided after we met about two years ago. I only see Kairi as a friend of my brother nothing else. Both our fathers stubborn as a mule, are already thinking of grandchildren, hell I can't even stand kids. They are cute sure, but witnessing both my younger brothers toddlers years, I rather stay single for the rest of my life.

"Leon, is it true that you will move from this place next year?" Axel asked me as he and Dimitry (A/N:my OC) both have shocked eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll be back before the wedding," I said rolling my eyes.

"You better so we can party as single men one more time," Dimitry said slapping my back.

I smiled and nodded.

-Cloud P.O.V.-

"Cloud, can I ask ou something," Naminé looked at me in the eyes.

"Yeah," I asked looking at her pale face.

"I'm moving to Hallow Bastion next month." Naminé said looking down with a sad face.

My face completely drained. My cousin, one of my best friends is leaving me. Why? I must had said it loud because she looked like she was about to cry.

"My dad got another job in another town, I don't want to leave you, Riku and Ollie," Naminé said rubbing her eyes.

"You may leave us in figure, but you will always be with us in spirit," I said as I hugged her.

^v^v^v^

The day finally came for our froggy experiment. This dead frog kind of reminded me of Hermit, the one guy from the Muppets. Ugh, I hate that show. I grab safety goggles, gloves and lab aprons for Naminé and I. Our teacher gave us dissecting pins to pin the frog down on the tray and she also gave us towels. I grabbed a dissection needle and began to poke it. I blushed trying to figure the sex of our frog, it was a dude-I mean a male frog. Apparently the male Hermit here has thick pads on it's thumbs. Heh, they are smaller than the female frogs. We were at it for a while Something hit me on my back, I looked around to see a frog's eye on the floor. That shit hit the back of my head. I looked to see my bully come up to me and took the needle and sliced my frog in half. He leaned towards me making me want to vomit on his face.

"If this were you, I would probably take years to find any organs inside of all that fat."

He then left after he picked up the eye, I stood there for a while looking at the floor. My heart was breaking and I want to go under a hole. My vision was blurry, I swallowed my tears and turn back just in time to see Naminé come back from the library from turning all her books in. She gave me a sad smile as I return it to her.

^v^v^v^

"Naminé, I'll miss you. Don't forget to email me once you have internet. We could see each other through webcam and all the shit." Olette hugged Naminé as fat tears fell down her pale skin.

"I'll miss you the most." Naminé said as she cried harder.

"Take care Nami." Riku hugged the girl after she and Olette left each other.

"Will do," Nami said smiling. "Make sure these two stay away from trouble,"

"Will do," Olette smiled as they kept talking. We glared at them whole-heartedly.

The train began to whistle, I hugged her one more time before the whistle blew again. She looked at us once more and waved tears falling down her child-like face. Olette hugged me as she cried in my shirt. Riku had his hair over his eyes not letting any emotion come near his face.

Life went back to normal, we still had our routine. It was weird because Naminé wasn't here anymore. The months went by fast and before we knew it, we were on our way to high school. Little do I know what lies up ahead.

* * *

Bam, finished with this chapter. Who saw this coming xD Cloud having feelings for Riku? Now high school. Maybe Leon and Cloud might meet each other on the next chapter... maybe... Anyways review and tell me how I did so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

I would beat some sense into people who try to bully. I had my friends and bf to back me up, and now I have their back when my friend was pregnant at sixteen, people began to call her names and I would tell them to back off. Bastards don't know the true story of a dear old friend of mine. So I hope you enjoy this chap, and I own nothing but a bit of the plot.

Chapter 3

-Cloud P.O.V.-

"Cloud get out of bed. It's your first day of school, Here I'll drop you off on my way to work." My mother said as she closed the door to my room.

I get out of bed rubbing my eyes, when my mom's words hit me, I smiled and walked to my closet to pull out my uniform. I was embarrassed when I couldn't find any of my size, they had to make it just for me. I cried after I got home when my new principle said that they will arrive at my house a day before school. My mother tried to comfort me, but I was still sad. Why can't they have bigger sized uniforms for people just like me? I went inside my bathroom and brushed my teeth. My braces aren't suppose to come out for another year, or so. I was thinking of asking my mom for contacts instead of wearing glasses.

I nodded as I looked in the mirror to see that I was ready. I smiled only to see my braces shining back at me, I stopped smiling once my braces shined back at me as if making fun of me. I left my room for my first day of school wondering how will it be. On my way to my mother's car and saw that from across my street three houses away from the one in front of us were movers moving some expensive furmiture. I was curious for a second, but shrugged and went on my way.

The drive to school was silent, my mother rarely takes me to school, let alone talks to me much. I spend my day at school, or home alone. I learned how to cook thanks to my friend Olette, who has cooked for me ever since my mother got promoted a higher rank than she was before. She became a CEO, so now I rarely see her at home. I'm glad for my friends that helped take care of me and I to them.

"Okay sport, I'll see you at night take care. And please no problems in this school, I would be heart-broken. Make mom happy and I might just buy you a gift. Now I have to go check out how our business are doing. Then I have a meeting with important people. Bye!" my mother said.

I waved at her closing the door. Once the door closed she sped off to god knows where, I could care less what she does now. She didn't even make it to my middle school graduation or my elementary graduation. I am very sad that my mom missed my best moments in my life. I sighed and walk to school to go meet Riku and Olette, we agreed to meet on a spot.

"Cloud!"

I looked up to see a small petite brunette waving at me from under a tree shade. She had one hand by her mouth as she waved with the other. Riku was leaning on the tree with both his arms crossed looking at me with that handsome smile. I smile at them, my eyes traveling Riku's form. I can't get him out of my mind, he is there 24/7. I walk towards them with that same smile as I waive back. I see Olette stop and glares, she was looking behind me. I turned around to meet my childhood bully.

"Looks like you can't even stop stalking me. You must like me bad mouthing you that much huh, you ugly shit." he said as he stared at me with disgust.

I am tired of all his bull shit, I just want to have one. ONE normal high school life since he made my elementary and middle schools a living hell. The girl looks at me as she laughed hard.

"Ugly and fat don't belong to a world of perfectness," she said as she pointed to her body. She was as thin as Naminé, at least my cousin had some meat in her body unlike her.

"No one is perfect." I said and turned around to leave.

I almost bumped into Riku who was standing behind me. No wonder my bully was so quiet, Riku would have beat the shit out of him, Olette standing next to him with both her arms crossed in front of her glaring at the girl. I smiled and walked with them, I hear my bully call me a nasty remark and ignored the pain in my chest. Even though I was smiling in the outside, I cried silently inside.

^v^v^v^

"Alright class that will be all, have a great lunch."

I walked out of class and bumped into many students making their way to the cafeteria. I smiled walking calmly to our meeting spot. I see a small brunette boy talking to Riku, he was smiling. his both hands behind the back of his head. I see that the boy hugged Riku and smiled still talking to him, my blood boils at the sight of the small burnette boy. I walk closer to them hearing their conversation.

"Yup, my big brother is a year older than you. Thank you so much for leading me to his class Riku!" the small brunette smiled really wide showing his perfectly white teeth.

"No problem Sora. hope to see you- Oh Cloud. This is Sora, I just met him a few minutes ago. Sora this is Cloud my best friend." Riku introduced us.

"Hi Cloud!" he waved fast smiling at me.

I smiled back, holding back my feelings, he was holding Riku's hand. I'm getting a weird feeling all of the sudden. I shrugged and talk to him, apparently his older brother is a year older than us. His name is Leon, and Sora has a twin studying over board. That's really cool.

"Whoa, that's the time! Sorry I have to go back home, my mom would flip if she doesn't see me. Nice meeting you Cloud. Bye Riku!"

Sora gave me a quick hug and took a little longer with Riku. I said nothing as Sora left our sight. Riku still kept staring to where Sora disappeared to. I began to look around to see if Olette was coming. Five minutes passed and still no sign of her. I was beginning to get worried.

^v^v^v^

-Leon P.O.V.-

Walking around the school minding my business, oh I wish. If I weren't getting all hungry stares from my fellow class mates and other students, then I would say that I'm completely fine, but in this case I was getting unnerved. I made a turn to see at least four girls surrounding another girl. They seem younger than me, freshmen. I stood still listening to their drama.

"Ain't so tough without your partner in crime now huh," a girl said as she flipped her chestnut hair behind her.

"I bet she feels so self councius. Cloud must be rubbing on you, he's contagion you. I'm so glad that Riku didn't turn out like either of you ugly farts." Another girl said with blue eyes and black hair.

"I can handle all you at once. And don't ever talk about Cloud like that. Ever." the small petite brunette said, her emerald eyes glaring at all four girls.

"We can talk about him all we want," they chestnut haired girl said glaring.

"Not while I'm still alive," the brunette girl responded.

"Quitsis, do you think that we could teach her a lesson?" they all looked to another girl with strawberry blond hair.

"Hmmm," she said stepping closer to pull the surrounded girl towards them.

"Leave me alone," the girl said slapping her hand away.

Another girl went to pull her hair, as another grabbed her arms. The brunette began to squirm around to get free, I see her body twist getting all three girls off her. I stepped in before something happened to the other girls.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around bored as hell. They all turn around to look at me with mouth hung open. I get that reaction a lot.

"Nothing Leon, we were just playing." they said.

I hear the girl behind them snort and huffed glaring at the girls in disgust. I walk up to the glaring girl, since she looks like she isn't mentally tearing my clothes off; I offer her a small smile. She looked up to me and smiled, although this smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I was wondering if you could hang out with me. I need friends." I dead panned.

"Um... why?" she asked looking at me.

"Cause, one: you're not glaring at me every so often and two: you're not undressing me with your mind." I explained shrugging. It's true only my first day and I'm getting dirty looks, both kinds too.

"Okay..." she tried hard not to laugh. "Oh, my name's Olette," she took her hand out.

"Leon," I shook it making the four girls gasp. I rolled my eyes at these immature girls.

"So... you want to go meet my friends?" she asks looking at me. I shrugged.

"I want to know where the library is, I still have to grab a reading book for English. I want to get a good book." I said.

Olette nodded and lead me towards the library making the girl's jaw hung wide open and following us with their eyes. It took all of our lunch time to find a book, I apologized to her once and she was fine with it. She had to look for a book as well, now we were heading to our class. Surprisingly we had it together, it was culinary arts. My councilor wanted me to take one more elective and this one called me the most. We sat together on the long table.

"Alright, class we will get started with cooking once we finish the book and do tests on about safety..." I groaned as the teacher began to talk.

Once class was finally over, I walked Olette to her next class, something about her feels very familiar, I can't describe it. It just feels like I'm fast best friends with her, I shrug and told her to meet me in front of the school so I could meet her friends. After I dropped her off I headed my way.

^v^v^v^

-Cloud P.O.V.-

"There she is," Riku said pointing at Olette who was walking and talking to a tall brunette teen. She looked like she was having fun talking to him, I smiled as she turned and waved at us. She pulls her friend's arm and leads him towards us.

"Hi guys, meet Leon! Leon these are my best friends Riku and Cloud."

I take a very good look at Olette's friend and find him attractive, but not like someone I know. I smile for the hell of it. Riku stepped forward taking Olette in his arms making her take a couple of steps back from me and Leon. I can't hear what he told her, but I could see her blush and smack his arm with a scowl. I looked to see Leon looking at me, I feel so self-conscious because I'm standing next to a beautiful man and I'm just ruining his and Olette return, one with a scowl on her face and the other with a smudge on his and he looked proud too.

"So Leon want to hang out with us tomorrow as well, I hope Ollie hasn't scared you. She could be a bit of a hand full." Riku smirked watching Olette scowl once more.

"Yeah, you trio seemed fun to hang out with," Leon smiled.

My mouth went dry, forget whatever I said about this guy, he is a god! A sexy one- no! I can't think of that while I like Riku too, ugh screw my life. I see Olette looking at me with a knowing smile, I think she knew that I had a thing for Riku. I'm going to have to talk to her soon. We walked home for a while until Riku volunteered to drop off Olette at her house. I was stuck walking next to Leon.

I walked next to him very quiet and shy. Sure I had no problem with talking to people, but he just screamed talk to me and you die. I could feel that energy coming out off him. So I walked forward trying hard to ignore Leon's presence.

"Where do you live?" Leon asked not looking at me. He swung his bag behind him and his arm inside his back pocket.

"I Live just around this corner," I said motioning my hand around.

He followed my arm and looked at me one more time. I was ignoring him and kept walking. I looked and caught his eyes in mine, he saw that I was now staring at him with my eyes. We stopped walking ignoring everything, he just looked at me trying so hard to see the real me.

"Have you been overweight since your childhood?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Yes," I looked away to see that we had company.

"My, my Cloud. Batting for the other team? Your ugly, fat and gay, now what else? Wait don't tell me... You will magically lose all that weight and look pretty. I would love to see that day." he said making everyone laugh.

My face burned up so bad, I had tears running down my face. I wanted to lose weight so bad just to piss him off. How could he insult me in front of my new friend. I never been so mad in my entire life, all I want to do is crawl under my blankets and never come out to see the sunlight ever again. I looked down hiding my tears, I hope Leon wouldn't ever hang out with them and start to make fun of me.

"Aw, look you made him cry. Here's a handkerchief, it has a picture of a pig in the mud." the girl said wiping my face roughly with the handkerchief.

"Enough,"

I looked up to see Leon grab the girl roughly by her arm and threw it harshly away from him as if she had a disease. I sniffed as I see the girl's shocked face as she stared at Leon. My bully stood in front of her and tried to punch Leon, only Leon moved away.

"The next time I see any of you hurting Cloud and Olette, I will... I'll leave that to your imagination." He grabbed my hand and led me to my house.

"Thank you," I said looking up at him, taking my glasses off my face and began to wipe them with my uniformed shirt. I stopped completely when a hand took a hold of my chubby chin making me look up to meet a pair of stormy-blue eyes.

"I like your eye color," Leon told me making me blush. Could he, is it possible that he just might like me? I then cut my thoughts off as I remembered my overweight state and the many other beautiful skinny people Leon could have. I was loosing myself in my mind not realizing that we have stopped right in front of my house.

"Alright Cloud, I'll see you tomorrow." with that Leon left, his perfect body was crossing the street. He now lives across from me three houses away though.

I sighed and walk inside my empty house. I cook my dinner and leave my uniform for me to wash them later, my mom wanted maids to come at least twice a week for the daily cleaning. I told her it wasn't necessary, she didn't care and never talked about it again.

* * *

Wow! I'm mean to Cloud! Dx I love Cloud! -hugs Cloud plushie- I hope everyone is enjoying and not hating me for making Cloud even more miserable. Please review love them!

Roxy~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! No I haven't forgotten my stories or you guys! As some of you might know from reading my other fic "Only Love Can Do It" I made an important announcement. I'm getting married if some of you still don't know. Yup I Roxanna - am getting married and might take longer into posting stories up. I'm so nervous and scared at the same time. But my friends have told me not to worry and etc... Yeah right, they're not the ones walking down the isle. Enough with my life, I hope you all still liking this story and will try my hardest to update soon.

Full Of Love

Chapter 4

- Normal P.O.V.-

Cloud sighed as he looked up from his book, he didn't understand any of Shakespeare's books. He wasn't super smart like Olette who fell in love with all of his work. He looked to see Riku reading and taking some notes for the test they will have the next day. Cloud sighed once and began to read. He looked around to see that his bully was sitting all the way in the back texting someone instead of reading. Cloud saw the girl next to him stare out the window looking offended as if the world had done something to offend her.

He looked back to the teacher who was grading papers and looking around to see who had the guts to text in his class. He went back to his papers once he looked around his classroom. Cloud went to read his book trying to understand what the strange language meant. He was so going to fail his test.

^v^v^v^

"So Riku when is the next competition?" Olette asked as she took a bite of her pear.

"It's next week, I signed us up," Riku smirked as he looked up to see the emerald-eyed girl.

"Nami's coming right?" Olette asked looking at Cloud.

"Yup, she said that she's bringing some new friends with her." Cloud smiled.

"Yes, I haven't seen her since she left." Olette smiled as she hugged Cloud, she loved hugging him. It made her feel all warm and cuddly! He's just a hug-able guy!

"But she did say that two of her friends are going to compete, and they are good. Check YouTube under the name of InsanePyroandJoker (A/N: I made that name up, if you have this name then I'm sorry but it was the first name that popped in my head.) and they are good." Cloud said as he saw Riku and Olette half glared at him.

"We need to see how good they are," Riku said as he crossed his arms behind him and leaned back to the grass.

"If you want to win the competition, then you will have to practice," Leon spoke for the first time.

"We need to start today," Olette said fixing her skirt, she hated skirts.

Cloud nodded and turned to look that Riku who looked to be sleeping, he saw how the soft breeze swayed his silver hair, hearing the leaves rustle in the spring makes him feel relaxed as if there was nothing wrong with the world. He got up to go throw the trash away, he bumped into the girl who looked up at him with sapphire eyes. She sneered at him an idea popping in her pretty little head, she smirked and stalked him making him walk backwards. She held her predatory-like smirk looking like a cat stalking its prey.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said slowly pulling a raven-haired lock behind her ear.

"Right, since you're where you belong-" Cloud couldn't finish as she pushed him backwards with a scowl.

"Listen here fatso, I am sick and tired of you. Why don't you do us all a favor and just disappear." she glared at him with so much hatred in her sapphire eyes.

Cloud just looked at her as she pulled his short spikes and threw him to the ground. She smirked when Cloud's bully popped out and started to laugh as he recorded. He then gave her his phone. He uncapped his juice bottle and poured it all over down Cloud, when the bottle was empty he threw it at Cloud and began to push him down the dirt covered floor. Due to his soaked uniform he picked up some dirt on both his clothes and face. Cloud already had tears running down his face, he tried to get up, he saw the girl who scratched his face and pushed him backwards making him land on a puddle of mud.

"Oh you just signed your death sentence,"

Cloud looked up on time to see Olette tackle the raven-haired girl to the ground and began to beat her up. Cloud wanted to laugh when Riku punched the guy in the face. He looked to see his bully's friends all scrambled and left except for those two. He then saw a hand come down to him, he looked up to see Leon reaching a hand to help him up. Cloud did and noticed how soft and warm his hands are.

"- and if I see you beating Cloud, I swear to everything that is sacred that I will use you to prove if a person can die out of a paper cut. One day we'll kill my curiosity," Olette smirked upon seeing the girl's face go compellingly white.

"I could call the cops on you," she whispered in fear.

"Go ahead, I have a clean record and you on the other hand..." Olette smirked.

"Get out of my sight, you make me sick," Riku let go of the other teen to the floor.

Cloud saw both crawl away tails between their legs. He thanked his friends again and dusted whatever could get off him. He wished that he could be tough and stand up for himself, he doesn't want to be a weak person anymore.

^v^v^v^

"Okie-dokie! We need to beat these guys!" Olette half whined as she stood behind Cloud watching their competition.

"Hmm," Riku kept a close studying to them.

"What else could we dance? They look tough to beat." Olette sat on Cloud's bed with a huff half glaring at them.

"You guys street dance, do the Lindy hop, swing, jazz, rock 'n roll, salsa, cha-cha slide, whatever." Cloud couldn't think of anymore.

"I love the Lindy Hop, but salsa dancing is my all time favorite," Olette smiled.

"Tango is more my style," Riku said as he leaned back.

"Which one should we do?" Olette looked up at Riku.

"Hmm, I may have an idea on what you both should do." Cloud said as he looked at both of them with a smirk. Riku and Olette both gulped as they gave each other a gaze and looked back at their teacher.

-Cloud's P.O.V.-

The week passed awfully fast and right now we're looking for my cousin. Riku and Olette won't be competing until their number was called. I looked around to see if I could spy a platinum-blond haired girl around here somewhere. I was almost shoved out-of-the-way when Olette went and hugged my cousin. Both girls squealing making us men cover our ears. Once both removed their hands of each other I finally see my cousin, her hair grew just a little longer, some of it was on her left side while the other part was on her small back. She was wearing a white tank-top with washed shorts.

"Oh my God!" Naminé hugged me, and Riku.

"Shit you shrunk," Riku smirked when Naminé slapped him playfully making me laugh a bit.

"I haven't seen you all in one hell of a long time!" Naminé smiled again, she made a wave right behind her.

I look to see all her friends coming right behind her. It was the other competitors, the tall one with red-hair was with another teen at least a year older than us, his emerald eyes gazed on us in curiosity. The other teen has slightly long dark hair that went a little past his nape, it had small curls at the ends. His eyes landed on my friend, she glared at both of them ready to defeat them with just her gaze.

"Cloud, meet my friends, Axel, Kairi, and Dimitry! Guys meet my cousin Cloud my friends, Riku, and Olette!" Naminé smiled.

"Oh! Leon!" the girl named Kairi screamed, she had her long mahogany-hair tied in a ponytail.

"It's a small world after all," Leon said as he saw all his friends.

"Hey we can all hang out after the show!" Sora told us as we all smiled and agreed.

I looked around to see many people, some with a friendly attitude and others with 'I'll beat all of you up' attitude. I snorted, we walked to the backstage, Olette wore her normal orange loose tank-top with a tight one underneath it, her khaki pants were loose around her waist, she loved dressing whatever she felt comfortable in it. Lately, something has bugged her, I just know it. Her smiles aren't full of happiness, she used to talk to me all about it. She promised that she will, but for now she's avoiding every time I ask her. Riku wore a yellow tank-top and blue sweat pants, his hair was tied in a ponytail. Sora went up to him and began to talk about whatever. He's a year younger than us and has a younger brother named Roxas. I ignore the jealousy feeling and look to see Naminé talking to me, oops!

"- and that if I could stay over your house 'til tomorrow." she smiled.

"My aunt and uncle picking you up tomorrow?" I asked making sure. After all, I completely ignored her.

"Yup, so can I?" Naminé asked again.

"Sure," for the first time I just noticed her bag on her shoulder.

"Alright, everyone I need all of you who will not be participating to please leave. Participants I need you to go and change," the security guard said shooing everyone out.

"Good luck," I hugged Olette who hugged back, I gave Riku a thumbs up who returned it with a smirk.

We left the backstage and found some seats right in the middle of the crowd. No one was sitting down, I didn't either and stood up. Naminé to my right side and Leon to my left, I felt comfortable. I see the lights go dark and neon lights going around the crowd. They were like that for a while until everything turned completely dark, then the stadium light shone on the announcer.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce myself. I'm Xigbar, your host to this amazing competition. We have some wonderful dancers here tonight. Why don't we get started with some hard beat..."

Many wonderful dancers went up and performed splendid. I was hypnotized with them, some were okay, but looked too nervous. Some were off beat, or too stiff, while others performed with elegance and grace. My eyes almost popped open when Axel and Dimitry stood there, one had a black button up shirt while the other had a sleeveless button up shirt with a couple top buttons undone; both had slightly loose pants with rips on them. I couldn't keep my eyes off as I'm watching Axel and Dimitry stand on both arms and spin around, then they jumped on both feet, I know this song, it's from the Black Eyed Peas, **Pump It**. I watched as they did back flips with so much grace that you'd think they weren't even touching the ground. Sweat formed from their foreheads, but that didn't stop them when they began to spin on one hand now! They stopped and let their leg touch their hand from their backs, then they did some trick and landed on their shoulder, they spun using their thighs in the air. The song was almost over when they stood up and and danced a little with their feet when it stopped and they posed with one hand in the air while they looked down.

I along with the rest clapped and cheered. They were amazing, I wish I could dance like that. I saw as more and more dancers danced on stage, until I heard Riku and Olette's number come up. I didn't know what they were wearing until I felt my mouth drop. Riku wore a white suit with black stripes, a hat with a feather on the side, his hair was loose, wow. Olette wore a knee-high frilly red dress, high-heels, make-up and all. Something I thought I will never see her wear. They said that they will surprise me, but this is a dream. I see Naminé gasp and took pictures.

The song started with a hard tune, I see Olette dance with both hands up and her leg sweeping down the floor moving her hips. I didn't see Riku take his hat off until he spun it on his hand a couple of times and put it on. I kept watching amazed. Olette spun around right in front of Riku, she had her bare back on Riku's front, her hair was tied in a bun with a red rose, they dance and spun a couple of times until Riku spun her right in front of him. I hear the violin and knew that they were dancing tango. Riku runs his hand down Olette's stomach and holds her side of her hip to pick her up and spin her around. He then slides her down to and began to put his left leg forward between her legs making her right leg go back, both looking into each other's eyes. Riku goes forward and Olette goes backwards trusting her partner who will not fail her. They make sharp turns until Riku picks her up and kept going at it with grace and dare I say it making it look easy when in reality it's not. Riku leaves Olette while he dances alone as she makes side steps meeting each other in the middle, the song is almost to an end. I know this part, I taught it to them after all they only let me see the ending of their dance. Riku picks Olette up from the waist making her bring one leg behind his knee as she put the other leg all the way up to where her shoulder is, both of them staring at each other's eyes and breathing hard. I hear the song almost ending and we all cheer somehow Olette ended with Riku's hat in her hand as he spins both of them slowly. Once the song ends, both separate and take a bow to their audiences.

After it was all over the announcer announced the winner, and it wasn't one of our friends but some ballet dancers who jumped into the stage taking bows. I see one of them and gasp, it's one of my bullies. Olette glares at her making her smirk and blow kisses as she waves with her other hand. Naminé recognizes her and puts her fist in the air reminding her of who she's messing with. I see her eyes widened and looked away as her group receives the prize.

"So where do you all want to hang out?" I asked before things got ugly.

^v^v^v^^v^

We went to the ice-cream shop that was just a couple blocks away from where the competition was.

"How long you've lived here?" Axel asked us as he bit his ice-cream.

"I was two when we moved here." I said licking my ice-cream.

"I was born here," Olette said.

"I moved here when I was five," Riku shrugged as he then talked to Sora much to my dismay.

"I liked how you dance, we should dance sometime before we have to go." Dimitry said to my emerald-eyed best friend, I didn't even know how he sat next to Olette.

"Uh-huh," Olette eyed him suspiciously as she licked her ice-cream.

"Oh-oh! Can you pose for me so I can draw you along with Axel and Riku!" Naminé said excitement in her voice.

"Why?" Olette asked as she looked at her childhood friend.

"Cause I'm entering my portfolio to the Destiny Islands Art Institute! I'm in this program with the school. Don't ask." she smiled making us feel a shiver run down our spines. All knowing what the platinum-blond haired girl would do if they say no to her.

"Well if it isn't Chubby-Cloudy, is this your only hang out spot in town? Or was it the donuts shop?" he asked as he looked behind him to see his group all laugh and shrug.

"My guess would be the donut shop, and look here why if it isn't little Naminé. Guess the town you moved to kicked you out for being to ugly." she smirked as Naminé scowled.

"Who are these people?" Kairi asked glaring at the short raven-haired girl.

"That is Xion and this is Trip, Cloud's bullies and their gang who are not worthy of being here in the living," Olette glared.

"Now, now Ollie is that a way to treat someone like me." Xion smirked as she put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it making me flinch when I felt her nails dig into my white shirt.

"Oh it's on!" Olette stood up, but Trip stands in front of us smirking at her.

"Naminé, why don't you hang out with us and leave these losers along with these ugly people here. Why don't you bring your pretty red-head friend as well." he smirked as Kairi looked mad. Naminé looked furious.

I saw Trip shove Olette backwards making her land on the floor. She looks up to him with a glare I see Riku get up and walks slowly with a deadly aura around him. He helps Olette getting up. Riku slowly turns their way with a glare, if I were him I'd piss myself. I see Riku get close to him, only to step back a bit with eyes wide.

"He's high," Riku said.

We all looked at each other and back at them to see that it was a bit true... well all of it true. All of their eyes were glazed over with red and an insane smile -oh wait! They always do that. No wonder they had the guts to stand in front of us.

"Oh look! Its princess Riku to the rescue!" they all laughed making some people look our way.

"You all better leave, I'm getting fed up with all you wanna be's," Dimitry sighed looking at them with a bored expression.

"Here let us show you the door," Axel stood up and shoved Trip out the door. Kairi and Naminé shoved Xion out the door. The rest all went after them, I'm glad I have friends like these.

"Those idiots bully you at school?" Axel asked as he sat down next to Leon who was comforting me.

I blushed when Leon had his soft hand where Xion had squeezed. I bruise easily, even the smallest bumps will leave a nasty bruise. I saw Dimitry go up to Olette and talked to her soothing her anger. I smiled when Olette blushed and looked away.

^v^v^v^v^

"Hey Cloud, I wanted to ask you what's up with Olette?" Naminé asked me as she put her hair in a braid.

"I really don't know, I've tried asking her, but she won't tell me." I answered her making her frown a bit.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow then when I go pick Kairi up at her house." she said getting up from my bed and waltz out of my room.

"Good night Cloud!" she smiled.

"Good night Nami," I replied and watched her go to on of the guest bedrooms.

I laid in bed thinking of today's events, I wonder what other tragedies will happen tomorrow. I just hope nothing bad happens, for I have a bad feeling on the pit of my stomach. Why do I feel like shit is coming my way. I groan and rolled to my stomach looking at the stars from outside my window. I wish my life would be shine like a star. I always want to smile brightly and not let it fade from my face. I sighed and turn the lamp off getting under my covers as sleep took over me.

^v^v^v^v^

-Normal P.O.V.-

"Mom, a friend is staying over tonight," Olette walked up to her mother. Her long light orange hair was tied in a high ponytail, she turned around to see her blank hazel eyes looking at her.

"Whatever, she could sleep in your room. Oh and Olette, I have a guest for you." she smiled a sickly sweet smile.

Olette looked at her mother and nodded. She smiled at Kairi and led her to her room. Her bed was a king size one, they both agreed to sleep on the bed since it would only be fair. Olette let Kairi borrow some of her pajamas and smiled.

"I'll be right back, you can go ahead and sleep if I take a while. Good night." Olette closed her door leaving Kairi to get comfy.

Olette walked down the hallway, she lived in a house of two bedrooms, she wasn't rich or poor just about in the middle. She saw her mother talking to an older man. He looked to old enough to pass as her father. She being polite announced her arriving making both of them turn around and look at her. He had platinum-blond hair reaching past his shoulders and jade eyes. He smiled when they made eye contact.

"Ah, Olette dear. I want you to meet Vexen, I have wonderful news!" her mother clapped and giggled like a school girl.

"Okay?" Olette sat down not liking this feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay-"

"Olette, my how beautiful you've grown." Vexen walked up to her and kiss at the corner of her mouth making her gasp and leaped out of his reach.

"What the hell are you doing!" Olette angrily yelled and shoved him backwards.

_Slap!_

"You will treat your future husband with respect," her mother slapped Olette on her face.

Olette grabbed her now bruised cheek and had tears falling down her face. How could her mother-wait!

"Future husband?" Olette asked looking scared.

"That's right, he has supported us for as long as I stopped working, I can't find a job no one will take me in. Why do you think we are living a comfy life and not in the streets begging for food. We made a deal that he will support us and when you turn eighteen you will marry him in payment." her mother scowled glaring at her.

"Well, too fucking bad. I rather live in the streets then be his wife," Olette was about to turn around when Vexen caught her arm and spun her around.

"Listen here little girl, you don't know who I am. I will get what I want or your friends will all get it. I know people who will do the dirty deeds for money. " Vexen smirked looking at her emerald eyes full of tears. "You will marry me if you don't want your friends to disappear," he smirked bringing her face closer to him.

Olette knew this was going to happen, she had caught her mother talking on her cell phone thinking that Olette wasn't near her. Olette wanted to run away anywhere would do but there. No one noticed the figure hiding behind the wall that lead to the hallway. The figure went up the stairs into her friend's room silently as a cat and closed the door just as silently as she had opened it.

* * *

Did I mentioned that I hate Xion with all my being! My god! I wanted to take a break from my future life. So I typed this up quick! I hope it came out alright, I used to dance when I was small, I even went to ballroom dancing in college, which reminds me of homework. Dx I hope you like it and I love reviews! xD I still have many things to do before I type again. We, me and (my fiancé) were looking up some of our elementary through highs school pictures. I cried when I noticed how much weight I've lost and all he did was hug me! Aww~ XD anyways enough please review and I will-er-might type another chapter soon!

Roxy~


End file.
